La Lellenda de Zelda :trifuerza
by Andrako
Summary: Los ñaos pasan y una nuevoa aventura va en busca de nuetro heroe favorito, dsifruten una historia llena de accion, y amor.... en un reino nuevo....


Bien mi Primer Fic de Zelda que publico aqui en x3, es un one-shot, de un fic que ando creando, ahorita no pero despues traere la historia cmopleta por ahora dsifruten de este fic, k a grades rasgos es lo k se vera en el fic

ya ne

La guerra ha terminado, después de una larga pelea contra el rey del mal

La guerra ha terminado, después de una larga pelea contra el rey del mal... la pelea termino y las tinieblas cayeron sobre el reino de Hyrule, han pasado 7 años desde aquella guerra y ahora lo que se conocía como Hyrule no es mas que un vago recuerdo de lo que era.

Todos estaban gobernados por un solo ser... por el Rey de la oscuridad... Ganondorf, teníamos que pagarle tributo para que pudiéramos vivir tranquilos, también debíamos honrarlo y entregarle lo mejor de nuestros cultivos del año, dejándonos a nosotros muy poco.

Siete largos años de miseria y agonía, y cuando todo estaba por terminar y el valle de Kakariko estaba casi sin poder dar el suficiente atributo al Rey... llego una luz de esperanza, un joven que nadie conocía llego para salvarnos, un joven vestido de verde como el pasto de primavera unos ojos azules como el cielo... llenos de bondad y pureza y una cabellera dorada como el mismo oro.

Según una chica... la joven de las gallinas su nombre era... Link, nadie estaba seguro si no hasta que la mismísima Impa guardiana de Kakariko y del Antiguo Templo hablo en nombre del joven... no solo proclamándolo como Link si no como el mismísimo héroe de la leyenda... el Héroe del Tiempo.

Todos gritaban de felicidad ante tan impresionante noticia, todos estaban animados, pronto la paz regresaría a nuestro querido reino, pasaron unos días desde que el Héroe del Tiempo había llegado para entrenar, después de entrar al Templo de la Oscuridad y regresar... desapareció del Kakariko.

Pasaron meces desde ese día y algunos perdían la esperanza de nuevo desilusionado y tristes creían que el legendario Héroe había muerto intentando salvar a todos, pocos creían aun en que aun vivía.

Tubo que pasar un mes mas para oír una historia casi imposible de creer, la princesa Zelda ESTABA AUN VIVA! Y no era todo ella estaba con Link el Héroe del Tiempo, era definitivo la paz estaba próxima, poco después un enorme temblor recorrió todo Hyrule y una voz se escucho por todo el reino que decía... "Así que allí te escondías mi princesa, bien no importa, ahora te tengo en mi poder y todo habrá terminado, y a ti también te recuerdo niñito si quieres ver de nuevo a tu querida princesa ven a mi castillo por ella",después fue todo silencio y el Héroe partió en busca del castillo.

Fueron las 5 horas mas silenciosas de todo los tiempos, nadie sabia que era lo que ocurría en el castillo y nadie quería saber, lo que si era seguro es que todo el reino estaba orando por la victoria del legendario Héroe, después... varias luces cubrieron el cielo, parecía un arco iris y se dirigía desde todas partes directo al castillo del Rey, cuando el arco iris desapareció poco a poco el castillo fue desmoronándose.

Una enorme criatura apareció entre los escombros y después desapareció, a los pocos minutos de nuevo las luces aparecieron y golpearon aquella oscura criatura inmovilizándola... después dio varios movimientos y callo muerta.

Al fin la paz regreso al igual que nuestra reina, pero no nuestro héroe había desaparecido después de la pelea... esas fueron las palabras de nuestra reina aun que... muchos creían que fue diferente no importaba mas... la paz reinaba o eso se creía, el héroe sabia bien que mientras la Trifuerza existiera el mal crecería en nuestros corazones así que según algunas personas... el Héroe del Tiempo realizo un viaje para poder terminar con la Trifuerza de una vez por todas y desde ese día nadie supo nada del nunca y de nuevo el Rey del mal apareció y termino con todos nosotros gobernando por siempre Hyrule.

Pasaron siglos y nuestro reino quedo inundado por los mares que nos rodeaban, la leyenda del héroe perduro todo el tiempo al igual que la gran pelea que mantuvo contra el rey de las tinieblas, algunas personas creen que Link aun busca la manera de que la Trifuerza desaparezca para siempre y que su sucesor este realizando la misma labor.

La leyenda fue perdiendo poder y la gente empezó a olvidar la gran fuerza y coraje que demostró alguna vez el Héroe del Tiempo, al final la leyenda se olvido pro completo, pero un anciano... descubrió algo en un viaje que realizo... en un bosque... un joven llamado Link esta viviendo allí y no es todo... la guerra que una vez amenazo Hyrule surgió una vez mas en aquel nuevo reino...

De nuevo se lanzo en una épica aventura en la cual el destino del reino entero dependería de el... reuniendo aliados en el camino logro completar su tan dura misión liberando al reino del terror que lo amenazaba pero... la leyenda había vuelto y con ella los recuerdos y el objetivo del Héroe del Tiempo, la misión ahora es... desaparecer la Trifuerza pero...¿como?.

La pregunta lo llevo a una larga investigación que lo enterró en la biblioteca de Hyrule, leyendo tanto libro pudo hallar sobre la Trifuerza pero... fue casi en vano casi toda la información estaba dañada, muy antigua y en un lenguaje antiguo, tomo aquellos libros y se los llevo a un investigador a Tomas... el se especializa en la historia antigua de Hyrule y otras cosas mas, pudo ayudarle a entender un poco y también a leer dicho escrito, así Link empezó un nuevo viaje y posiblemente el ultimo.

Rápidamente se armo con su espada y escudo y montado en su caballo... Epona recorrió todo el campo de Hyrule en busca de mas pistas visitando a viejos amigos por pistas, pero sin mucho éxito, pasaron varios meces y Link aun investigaba mas y mas hasta que recibió una carta... una carta manchada por las puntas de rojo, el joven abrió de prisa la carta y leyó, era Tomas estaba en apuros y mal herido y buscaba a Link, quien al cerrar al carta fue a toda Velocidad al lago para hablar con Tomas.

Cuando llego Tomas estaba a las orillas del gran lago mal herido y siendo auxiliado por algunos Zoras, quienes al ver a Link acercarse le cedieron el paso para que hablara con su amigo, el dijo pocas palabras pero muy importantes.

"Debes ir a dos lugares, al Reino del Twilight y también... debes ir al reino de lightwizard", eso fue lo ultimo que pudo oír Link de su amigo, pues este había dejado caer su cabeza y cerrado sus ojos, los culpables de esto habían sido unos criminales comunes que buscaban un poco de dinero y algunas cosas para vender, Link en un arranque de ira fue por ellos y los mato a todos sin piedad alguna.

Al darse cuenta de lo que había echo era muy tarde, enterró todos los cuerpos y se dirigió al Templo que existía en el Desierto de Gerudo, a la antigua cárcel, al legar recordó que Midna había roto el espejo que conectaba sus mundos.

Continuo su búsqueda hacia lightwizardallí conoció a un grupo de viajeros que se hacían llamar Shadows(Sombra), ellos se especializan en la información relacionada con el "otro" mundo, a lo cual Link creyó ser el mundo Twilight así que les pregunto mas sobre lo que habían investigado, estaba en lo correcto, su investigación era sobre le mundo de Midna, era perfecto conocían el espejo y también sobre los Sages, lo que no sabían era la historia de Link, el les contó sobre ese mundo y sobre Midna la princesa del reino de Twilight.

Todos fascinados oían su relato, ahora sabían mas sobre le reino y no solo eso... tenían una teoría sobre como entrar... pues en su reino existen tres lugares sagrados, El Templo del Poder, el Templo del Coraje y el Templo de la sabiduría..., en dichos templos existen unas reliquias que al unirse darán poderes inimaginables a quien las poseyera incluido... un deseo, pero los Shadows no sabían como entrar a los templos pues era un secreto muy celosamente guardado pro las tribus que los cuidaban.

Link junto a su nueva amiga Mint(uno de los Shadows) que se unió a el tras un inesperado accidente que ocurrió mientras Link estaba con ellos pues en lightwizardlos Shadows no eran bien vistos y eran atacados constantemente, además una guerra se aproximaba y los viajeros nunca estaban a salvo.

Así que Link se fue con Mint en su cursada por el Reino de Lightwizard, primero cruzaron los campos áridos del desierto de Amista, donde una tormenta desoriento y casi mato a Mint y a Link, sin embargo no fue así pues un joven...llamado Zero los salvo y llevo hasta le pueblo de Amista, pasaron dos días antes de que Mint y Link se recuperaran y pudieran hablar con Lena, la líder de Amista, Link y Mint explicaron el porque querían entrar al Templo del Coraje, sin embargo Lena noto falsedad en Link y tubo que decirle la verdad el debía acabar con la Trifuerza para que así la paz pudiera reinar de nuevo en su reino... esta vez Lena vio la bondad en los azules ojos de Link y lo dejo pasar... solo a el pues, era el elegido por el destino para obtener la reliquia que guardaban en su Templo, Link entro al Templo, mientras que Lena le contaba a Zero y a Mint sobre una antigua leyenda que decía que al reunir las tres reliquias se abriría un portal a otro mundo, según Mint era el mundo de Twilight, pero había mas que el portal al otro mundo se abriría por un tiempo limitado...

Después de un día, Link regreso con buenas y malas noticias... alguien entro al Templo a escondidas, Link enfrento al usurpador y gano además consiguió la reliquia, Lena estaba sin poder creer que alguien sin permiso hubiera entrado al Templo, de inmediato sospecho de Zero pues el podía entrar sin problemas... pero Mint lo respaldo diciendo que no era así pues habían pasado la noche juntos... Link no ayudo mucho pues no pudo identificar al usurpador pues estaba completamente cubierto, Lena miro a Mint y Zero y después los dejo ir sin decir nada más, pero al salir ellos del reino mando a unos cazadores a que vigilaran a Zero y los otros.

Ahora con un nuevo integrante el trío continuo a los bosques de Ivax donde según Mint se podía encontrar el segundo templo, el templo de la sabiduría, al adentrarse en los bosques lo s tres fueron separados tras una emboscada, perdidos y sin saber que hacer cada quien siguió solo a lo cual llevo a Mint a ser capturada y llevada al pueblo de Odro, allí Vivian unos seres de altura media, la mitad de su cuerpo era de madera la otra de un humano ordinario, esto era debido a una maldición, la misma que los forzaba a vivir en el bosque de Ivax y resguardar el templo de la sabiduría hasta que la elegida por el Templo llegara y esa era Mint, el Rey rápidamente ordeno que Mint fuera llevada al templo, ella acepto ayudar, pero ellos debían buscar a Link y Zero por que aun estaban perdidos en el bosque, el Rey mando a buscarlos de inmediato... mientras Link investigaba el Bosque empezó recordar cosas... recordó a Ganondorf... se vio de niño... sufriendo por que era diferente a los demás kokiris... por no tener hada... recordó que lo llamaban para visitar el castillo y recolectar varias piedras sagradas... y el Templo de la luz... estaba recordando a su anterior ser, a uno de sus antepasado... pero Link no entendía nada... así que ignoro esos recuerdos y continuo buscando.

Zero pasaba por algo similar... tuvo recuerdos... de su posible antepasado, un hombre moreno... casi negro de pelo rojizo... y ropas negras... imponente adulto... con gran fuerza y poder... el nombre... "Ganondorf" Rey de las Gerudos y de Hyrule... empezó a recordar... y planeo recolectar la Trifuerza y revivir a su ante pasado..., empezó a luchar... no quería ser Ganondorf pero... trataría de soportar... debía hallar pronto a Mint... su rostro reflejaba una gran preocupación hacia la joven viajera...

Los hombres de Ivax recorrían ágilmente los bosques de rama en rama y árbol en árbol buscando a Link y a Zero... mientras que Mint... con miedo recorría lentamente los pasillos del Templo de la Sabiduría... sostenía su espada con ambas manos y contraída por el miedo... en eso un monstruo apareció y la ataco tirándola, ella aterrada se defendía como podía tenia varios rasguños de aquella criatura... y seguían aumentando la chica lloraba y trataba de librarse cuando una segunda criatura apareció y ahuyento al monstruo, el era casi todo de madera... solo que una parte de su rostro aun era humana... medio rostro solamente... su nombre es Leo... un poco callado y serio, pero valiente y siempre ayudara a los mas débiles.. Leo después de salvar varias veces a Mint decidió ayudarla a atravesar el templo hacia la salida, pero ella decidió que terminaría su trabajo... Leo siguió a Mint guardando su distancia y protegiéndola de lo que pudiera dañarla... y después de enfrentarse a varios enemigos y trampas... llegaron al final del templo... donde había un mensaje a descifrar... lo leyeron ... trataba sobre la fuerza interna... no la física si no la mental... hablaban sobre la Sabiduría... Mint digo "Sabiduría" la puerta se abrió y ella entro Leo estaba por entrar y no pudo...digo la clave peor nada pasaba.

La chica avanzaba directo a su objetivo el tesoro del templo... pero antes de poder obtenerlo este desapareció y una criatura enorme(una araña) apareció y ataco a Mint, mas aterrada que nunca se petrifico ante tal criatura (su mayor fobia las arañas) fue golpeada una ves y tirada al suelo, mal herida y aun aterrada no hacia mas que temblar y repetir "que hago aquí yo solo soy una investigadora no una peleadora" la araña estaba por dar un ultimo golpe cuando Leo apareció para protegerla... pero fue en vano pues fue azotado contra una roca y derrotado Mint vio como el peleo para ayudarla ella recordó como Link le ayudo cuando la conoció y también Zero...cuando atravesaban el desierto... además... quería ver de nuevo a Zero... no podía morir así de fácil.

Mint se levanto y trato de derrotar a la araña pero el daño era mínimo y la volvió a tirar, ella se levanto y siguió tratando inútilmente hasta que Leo con un arco y flecha le dio en el ojo a la araña y callo de nuevo diciendo que ya podía matarla dándole de nuevo con la espada tan rápido como pudo corrió contra la araña y la mato dándole un golpe critico en el ojo, la araña se fue retorciendo y perdiendo tamaño hasta desaparecer en un fuego negro... Mint fue a buscar a Leo quien estaba aun tirado en el suelo, todo el cuarto se ilumino y el tesoro de la sabiduría fue revelado ante Mint desapareció y Leo recobro su antigua forma... la de humano... pero... estaba muerta ya...ya no respiraba Mint lloro y se llevo el cuerpo de Leo fuera del templo... Mint ese día gano la fuerza para defender a un amigo pero... también lo perdió...

Algo aun faltaba...los demás aun no cambiaban parece que aun no terminaba su juicio pero no les importaba mas... eran libres podían recorrer otros lugares... tal vez al fin salir del bosque...

Zero y Link habían sido hallados y ahora van hacia donde se encuentra Mint quien esta muy callada y triste, y al ver a Zero deja en el suelo a Leo y corre llorando con Zero a quien abraza rápidamente.

El la abraza y entierran a Leo... a la mañana siguiente siguen directo a su siguiente destino al Templo del Poder..., nuestros viajeros caminaron días...semanas... casi meces... y no hallaban el ultimo templo ni rastro... caminaron por el desierto, por le océano, por las colinas por todas partes y no hallaban nada... el Templo no aparecía.

Mientras viajaban terminaron llegando a un pueblo llamado Tlant, era la mera entrada la castillo del reino en el que todos estaban, así que empezaron a preguntar sobre el pero nadie decía nada solo se alejaban... hasta que un anciano les llamo y llevo a un bar en una parte del bazar que era poco visitado... al entrar los viajeros se sentaron y el anciano igual, empezaron a hablar... sobre el templo y el rey Midas, cello la entrada al templo y mato a todos los que hablaran sobre ello... los tres sorprendidos querían proteger al anciano pero era tarde el estaba por morir... tan rápido ellos fueran en busca del templo... el moriría, solo estaba en algo mal los cuatro estaban condenados... y antes de hacer nada hubo una pelea eran mucho s y terminaron encarcelados y enjuiciados... los cuatro por hablar sobre el templo del poder iban a ser ejecutados al día siguiente, la noticia corrió por todo el reino ... hasta llegar con un grupo de investigadores... los Shadows...

Al día siguiente los cuatro estaban atados y listos para ser ahorcados, los cuatro al mismo tiempo... El anciano murió de inmediato por su edad... Mint pendió la conciencia al poco rato de k la dejaran caer, Link y Zero resistieron... pero fueron liberados... los cuatro... una lucha mas se inicio Link y Zero fueron liberados y recuperaron sus armas(Zero tiene arco y flecha además de dos espadas y un escudo) Zero tomo a Mint y se la llevo a un lugar seguro, los Shadow hicieron k se fueran al templo y ellos los cubrirían...al final... solo quedo uno con vida que acompaño a Link y sus amigos hasta el templo del poder donde ahora solo Zero podía entrar... gracias al cello que solo acepto a Zero.

Los demás se quedaron fuera durante una semana... durante ese tiempo Zero había cambiado era mas serio y frió... su mirada antes era amable y ahora no... ya no era el Zero que conocían... pero el fingía que si... pero ya tenían las tres reliquias sagrada era de esperar el despertar de Mint, mientras esperaban el Shadow les contó que debían ir aun lugar en especial para poder liberar las reliquias... durante un mes viajaron por todo el reino buscando aquel lugar... hasta que llegaron a los limites de l reino de ellos y el de Link había un Templo que Link no vio... el Templo de la Luz... allí solo los que tienen las reliquias podían entrar, pero antes de entrar Zero... mato al Shadow con un golpe... Mint aterrada le pregunto por que y el no respondía... Link contesto pro ella pues el no era Zero era alguien mas... y el se revelo como Dart sirviente de Ganondorf, el acecino de los Shaodws y de Zero, Mint furiosa lo ataco, pero antes de dar golpe fue detenido por alguien mas... el Zero verdadero... el no murió en el templo... Zero le dijo a Link y Mint que entraran al Templo Link lo hizo peor no Mint ella lo ayudaría... y el sabia que no podía hacerla cambiar de opinión así que pelearon contra Dart... después de una larga pelea... Link escucho dos gritos y corrió más rápido con lágrimas en sus ojos

Dart siguió calmadamente a Link quien resolvía los acertijos del Templo sin problema alguno... después de un largo recorrido llegaron a la cámara central del templo, allí las partes de la reliquia reaccionaron y se unieron formando la Trifuerza... Link y Dart pelearon para ver quien lograba pedir su deseo...Link fue quien gana la pelea dejando a Dart tirado, pero muy cerca de la Trifuerza, Link corrió pero no lo logro... Dart pidió el deseo... y Ganondorf regreso a la vida... no antes de que... el portal al Twilight se abriera... Al aparecer... Dart fue traicionado y casi acecinado si no fuera por Link que lo salvo, no antes de pelear inútilmente contra Ganondorf pues el... era mas fuerte que antes y ambos entraron al mundo de Twilight donde Midna los recibió, curando las heridas de ambos... paso el tiempo y Link y Dart habían recuperado sus fuerzas y ahora hablando con Midna sobre como destruir la Trifuerza para siempre... así... ella le dio la reliquia de su mundo a Link... La advertencia era que al usar el poder alguien que no fuera del mundo de Midna... no se sabría que pasaría, Link tomo la reliquia y regreso a su mundo junto con Dart quien quería saber el por que salvar a alguien que mato a sus amigos sin piedad a lo que el dijo... yo seré el que te mate, Dart no dijo nada... después siguió a Link y dijo: bien, pelearemos peor no te la dejare fácil, hasta entonces te ayudare contra ese maldito.

Y así regresaron a su mundo donde ya todo era caos pues Ganondorf con su nuevo poder declaro la guerra contra aquel mundo, Dart y Link empezaron a buscar a Ganondorf peleando contra sus la callos y declarándole la guerra al Rey de las tinieblas... en su camino... se unieron a al causa dos personas... el mismísimo Rey Midas y su caballero Lanz... Midas explico el por que de encerrar el secreto de los templos, era para evitar esto... ahora era tarde pero no importaba mas debían de detener lo que les amenaza

Fue larga la pelea y con solo cuatro personas no era fácil... antes eran mas eso decía Midas pero el poder y ejercito de Ganondorf era aun mas poderoso y grande, en eso... llegaron varias personas que Link conoció en su viaje... los habitantes del desierto de Amista, también llegaron los del reino de Ivax preparados para pelear no eran muchos pero podían resistir... además estaban cerca del castillo.

Mientras en Twilight todos se preparaban para una pelea Midna los trasformo para que pudieran pelear, ellos encantados aceptaron ayudar... en poco su ejercito de las sombras estaba listo para cuando Link lo necesitara, mientras el ejercito de Link avanzaba al castillo para la ultima pelea...

Destruyeron el portón y entraron a pelear... una gran pelea Link y Dart iban abriéndose paso para ir por Ganondorf, creían no poder mas por que eran demasiados, en eso Midna apareció para ayudar... al llegar al castillo entraron y había muchas trampas pero lograron pasar... después de una agotadora pelea... llegaron, Dart inmovilizado pro un ataque de Ganondorf Link protegido pro su parte de la trifuerza, empezó una gran pelea... las mas grande y feroz que ellos dos habían tenido nunca... parecía que los dos disfrutaban pelear... su destino... era pelear eternamente... gane quien gane... la siguiente generación continuaría el legado de ambos, después de pelear un tiempo en el castillo ambos desaparecieron y siguieron peleando en el campo del reino hasta que link en un movimiento inesperado... logro derrotar a Ganondorf la trifuerza se armo de nuevo arriba de Ganondorf el dijo...

"Vamos Link, pide el deseo y enciérrame jejejejeje, pero regresare quieras o no"

Link se coloco la reliquia que Midna le había dado y usando todo su poder destruyo la Trifuerza, Ganondorf había muerto al final... no sabia si regresaría o no pero sin duda el esperaría ese día dejando el recuerdo de su legado... para que el mundo este listo para su regreso

Han pasado meces desde lo sucedido en el reino de Lightwizard Link es le héroe del momento y todos lo felicitan, pero el y Dart habían desaparecido el mismo día que Ganondorf murió, desde hace meces... nadie sabe de ellos...

En lo profundo de los bosques del reino de Ivax hay dos jóvenes sosteniendo sus armas... listos para pelear... ambos corrieron y su lucha inicio...

Fin


End file.
